paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini
Gemini is a first gen pup who belongs to TheArcticDove, ask if you would like to use him in a story, ask me first, thanks a bunch! Appearance Gemini is a a mix breed. He has toffee ear tips, socks, underbelly, mask and tail tip and top. The rest of his fur is sandy. One of his ears is semi-pointy, whilst the other one is fully pointy. He has emerald green eyes, and a fluffy fringe, accompanied by a coal black nose. He wears a scarf a round his neck that matches his eyes, with a dark blue stripe down the middle of it. He's roughly the same size as a border collie. Personality Gem thinks of himself as a huge bad boy, and a definite gangster. Despite being probably the most empathic pup you'll ever meet, he has a special talent of putting himself in other people's shoes (paws?). He never puts a paw out of line, and likes to keep the rules, but doesn't snitch on someone if they don't keep them, rather, he'll try very strongly to discourage them from it. He's also very honest, brutally honest, one might say, as he tells anyone and everyone what's going through his mind at that moment, often regretting it afterwards, as he sees that he's hurt they're feelings. He has a tendency to over dramatize his life, as he thinks it's boring, and it needs some 'spice'. He's not much of a social butterfly, preferring to be the kid in the corner, but will happily join in a conversation if he finds it interesting. He likes to be extremely helpful to others, lending them a paw to others,whether they want him to or not. Bio WIP Stories, Songs and Collabs Be patient, my child, for there is none yet. Trivia Crush: Devlin One day while Gem was out on a stroll on the streets of Adventure Bay, he ran into Dev. After a quick introduction, Dev explained what he was doing, and Gem, being the helpful pup he is, showed Dev all the good alleys and side-streets for scavenging. After finding a decent amount of food, the two of them started walking back to the shore. The two of them parted ways, heading in opposite directions. Over the next week, Gem noticed he had started growing a slight crush on the silent pup he had met. He told his brother, Pisces, about his tall and mysterious crush, without mentioning his name. Pisces found the fact that his younger brother had a crush to be quite sweet, so it didn't even occur to him that this seemingly perfect pup might be a member of the CP, being a rivaling pack to the SDC. He soon ran into Dev again, making the scarfed dog do mental cartwheels and backflips, being so over joyed. He noticed that he was with Crispin, and for a moment he feared that the two of them were together, but his fears were quickly forgotten, once Dev told Crisp to head back to the cave without him. Much to Gem's surprise, Dev quickly asked if the other pup would like to go out with him, which Gem quickly accepted, being slightly amused at how fast he was to ask him out on a date, but certainly not disapproving. After a few more dates, Gem took the next big step in their relationship, and asked the CP gamma to be his boyfriend, which Dev accepted, perhaps a little too quickly. The two of them then continued to date, and enjoy each others love and company. However, problems began to rise to the surface, once Pisces found out that Gem's new boyfriend, was in fact a member of the Canine Pack, a great rival to the pack he was apart of, the Stray Dog Clan. Pisces was quick to try and convince Gem to stop seeing Dev, even going so far as to threaten Dev once or twice if he didn't stop going out with Gem. Pisces slowly got used the idea of the two being an item, once he realized they most certainly weren't going to break up. While he still doesn't approve of their relationship, he let's Gem be his own dog and make decisions for himself, no matter how much he hates the CP and it's members. Fears: He's very afraid of anything supernatural. Be it ghosts, Sandman, pixies, or even Bigfoot. Which is why he despises Halloween, and hides somewhere during it. Random Facts: * He loves sports * Has mastered EVERY board-game, he will win you if you challenge him to, say, a game of chess * His favourite colour is blue * He's a gay boyo * Loves anything that is baked, biscuits, muffins, cakes, etc * His step-brother is Pisces * He and Dev adopt to girls in 2nd gen, Kalea and Trista * Most refer to him as Gem Gallery Gemboi.jpg|Old ref, wtf is that anatomy?XD AlwaysWatching.png|Fish-boi doesn't like that these boyos are going out GeminibyJade.jpg|Cute gift from JadetheCombatPup at_with_colfea_by_storm_is_not_a_cat-dcybf0a.png|Adorbs AT with Storm-is-not-a-cat over on DA! FamilyMeetup.png|Just a cute little family meet-up. Tbh, Gem looks more invested in Capri's story than anyone else lol PrideMonth2.png|Pride month stuff Category:Mayverse chara Category:Male pup Category:Mixed Breed Category:First Gen Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara